The National Cancer Advisory Board has stipulated that a Comprehensive Cancer Center should maintain a statistical base for the purpose of evaluating the Center's activities and exchanging information among the Centers. We propose to implement the functions of a Cancer Patient Data Control System to identify patients with cancer seen at our Center, collect and maintain a dataset compatible with the dataset of the planned Centralized Cancer Patient Data System, define ways in which these data may be used to evaluate the Center's activities, and demonstrate a capability to share these data with the other Cancer Centers in a Centralized Cancer Patient Data System. The responsibility of performing these functions will reside with the newly organized Duke Cancer Center Data Management Program, whose job is to integrate all the data collection and analysis functions of the Center, in close collaboration with our Epi-Stat Unit.